Pinpoints of Light
by Sentimental Star
Summary: How many moments make up a life? Can you count all the pinpricks of light? EDIT: CHAP. 27 "Bias" HAS BEEN POSTED! -Siblingfic. Book and Moviebased.-
1. Beginnings & Ends

**WARNING:** It is very possible over the next, however-many-chapters, that you will need a stuffed animal and handkerchief.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi, everyone! I managed to eke in some time to post this in-between work, thesis, and _Keeping the Faith_. I haven't started with my practicum (I'm an Education Grad), yet, so I still have some valuable hours left in the day (although they are rapidly dwindling as I work on my thesis). I've decided to jump on the bandwagon of word prompts (of which I have 100-plus or more), and wanted to put this first batch up (all eight chapters of them, so apologies if I clog your in-box). I'll be posting chapters as long as I find inspiration (and time ::winks::), so please enjoy!

**_Dedication:_** To **PariahCam**, because it was this author's fic _Scatterbrained_ that got me interested in trying this out in the first place ::grins::!

_**Rating:**_ PG

_**Summary:**_ How many moments make up a life? Can you count all the pinpricks of light? (Siblingfic. Book and Moviebased.) (_NO_ Slash)

"_**Speech"**_

_**/Personal Thoughts/**_

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter I_

**Beginnings**

The babe is small, pink, and fussy. Peter cannot seem to keep away from him.

**Ends**

Peter has always thought he would go protecting Edmund. As it turns out, he does.

_End Chapter _


	2. Lost & Found

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Rating:**_ PG

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter II_

**03. Lost**

Peter loses everything at Beruna.

**04. Found**

When Edmund breathes, Peter finds it again.

_End Chapter_


	3. Sunrise & Sunset

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Rating:**_ K

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_Chapter III_

**05. Sunrise**

Edmund has always had some odd idiosyncrasies. But when his little brother wakes him up just an hour after their coronation ball has concluded, and drags him outside onto their balcony in the pre-dawn light, Peter cannot find it in him to object. Especially when Edmund falls asleep against his shoulder after they have watched the sun rise.

**06. Sunset**

After Caspian's coronation, Edmund finds Peter outside on a remote balcony, watching the sun set. He does not say anything about the tears streaking down his big brother's cheeks.

_End Chapter_


	4. Too Much & Not Enough

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Rating:**_ PG

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter IV_

**07. Too Much**

When the knowledge that he is never returning to Narnia becomes too heavy for Peter to bear, he seeks out Edmund in his brother's dorm room. That night, Edmund holds him, letting Peter cry in his arms. After all, they can always talk in the morning.

**08. Not Enough**

When Susan realizes she is never returning to Narnia, she spends the night in Lucy's bed, talking and weeping and wishing for something that simply cannot be. When she wakes in the morning, she does not tell Lucy that it is not enough. She is not sure if anything ever will be.

_End Chapter_


	5. Outsides & Insides

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Rating:**_ PG

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter V_

**09. Outsides**

On the outside, Susan wears a painted face, but for a while, Queen Susan the Gentle lives on inside her. When she comes back from America, her outsides have become her insides, and Queen Susan the Gentle no longer exists.

Now, whenever she looks in a mirror, there is a stranger staring back.

**10. Insides**

Six weeks after the train crash, Queen Susan the Gentle finally emerges from her cocoon.

_End Chapter_


	6. Colors

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis.

_**Rating:**_ PG

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter VI_

**11. Blue**

Peter's favorite color is blue. To him, it has always meant loyalty.

Lucy pulls him aside after they have returned from raiding Miraz's castle to quietly remind him of something more: it also means faith.

**12. Yellow**

Lucy's favorite color is yellow. It is rather a simple color and she has always considered herself rather a simple person.

After all, something as simple as hope is already complicated enough.

**13. Green**

Edmund's favorite color is green. It has always reminded him of spring.

In spring, dead life is reborn. Even from stone.

**14. White**

Susan's favorite color used to be white. If you took white light and refracted it through a prism you saw it was really full of color.

She does not feel full of color anymore. Now white reminds her too much of a funeral shroud.

_End Chapter_


	7. Red

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Rating:**_ T

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter VII_

**15. Red**

There are several different shades of red. Peter very firmly makes a distinction between them all:

_Scarlet_ is the color of their tabards and the Lion Rampant on their shields.

_Cherry_ is Lucy's cheeks in the spring, when she has spent all day playing with the wind.

_Carmine_ is the dress Susan wears to the Christmas banquet, which flatters her curves and stands out boldly against her dark hair and creamy skin.

_Scarlet_ means Aslan, and, very often, victory. _Cherry _means joy, and _carmine_, beauty.

But there is another color red—a dreaded, heart-stopping kind of red—and that is crimson. _Crimson_ is Edmund's blood splashed across the battlefield's grass-carpeted floor.

_End Chapter_


	8. Strength & Weakness

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Rating:**_ PG

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter VIII_

**16. Strength**

"The only thing stronger than your brother's heart, Majesty," Oreius tells Peter one day on the practice field, when the two brothers have just finished sparring, "is your brother's love for you."

**17. Weakness**

"In the game of chess, Sire," Oreius advises Edmund one day, after the two brothers' tactics class has just concluded, "there is only one way to end it. And that is to checkmate the king. If our enemies wish to checkmate your brother, Highness, they need only capture you."

_End Chapter_


	9. Hunger, Hate, & Hurt

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ As I said in the first author's note ::sheepish grin:: I'll try to post one (or more) chapters to this story whenever I receive the chance—that may mean the day after ::second sheepish grin:: or several weeks later ::sighs::. But I can't put this story down. I think I've rather fallen in love with the concept, unfortunately ::winks::. I hope you all enjoy!

**_Reviewers:_** Thank you so much! I'm rather overwhelmed (not to mention surprised and pleased) by the reception this story has received, so thank you!

_**Rating:**_ T

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter IX_

**18. Hunger**

Susan has always insisted Edmund needs to eat more. When Edmund returns from the White Witch, emaciated and empty, Susan fears there is nothing left inside him.

**19. Hate**

Lucy has always loved Peter best. But when Edmund returns from the Witch, broken and less than whole, Lucy almost hates her oldest brother when Peter does not let her go to him.

**20. Hurt**

Neither of the girls will ever understand just how much Peter hurts when he is forced to keep away until Edmund descends the ridgeline.

_End Chapter_


	10. Horses

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Rating:**_ T

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter X_

**21. Horse (1)**

Philip has always prided himself on being a very calm, very sensible Horse. But when this skinny waif of a human foal climbs onto his back, hardly more than a bundle of bones, Philip senses that he will lose any semblance of control should anything more happen to this rather remarkable boy-child.

**22. Horse (2)**

Silverlight has always been considered rather an unusual Unicorn (Unicorns are not _Horses_, thank you very kindly). Unicorns do not let Humans—even Kings—ride them. But Silverlight merely flips his tail and bows his head in challenge, pawing at the ground, when young Impertinence tells him so.

_End Chapter_


	11. Parents & Children

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Rating:**_ PG

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XI_

**23. Parents**

When the War comes to England, Peter and Susan are forced to become surrogate parents to their younger siblings.

In Narnia, that mentality strengthens tenfold. Unlike in England, however, this time, Edmund and Lucy let them.

**24. Children**

It is odd—and a little hard—for Helen Pevensie when she realizes her children no longer need her. Even Lucy and Edmund, who have always been her babies, have grown.

And when they _do_ need someone, it is not her to whom they go.

She understands that all too well early one morning, when she finds Edmund curled up in Peter's bed.

They have been gone for barely three months, but to Helen, it is as if her children have aged years within that time.

_End Chapter_


	12. Gift

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ ::grins sheepishly:: What can I say? This drabble quite suddenly popped into my head and I decided I absolutely _had_ to get it up. I figured it was the best way to end this particular batch of prompts.

_**Reviewers:**_ Thank you all so very much!

_**Rating:**_ T

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XII_

**25. Gift**

"Your birthday's coming up, Ed."

"Really?" the question is mild and disinterested. They have gone together to pick up Peter's books for University and are stopped by a barricade of police.

Peter steals back his copy of _The Odyssey_ from Edmund who is more interested in watching the soldiers parade through the streets. "Yes. Really. And I don't know what to get you."

"I don't need anything, Peter," Edmund tells him softly. And it is so quiet that Peter glances at him sharply.

"I thought the point of a birthday gift, Ed, was to get you what you _wanted_, and not necessarily what you _needed_."

Edmund's hand sneaks into Peter's as a particularly young soldier marches by. "I already have everything that I want, Pete." He squeezes. "Right here."

_End Chapter_


	13. Sleeping & Waking

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Reviewers:**_ All _57_ of you, thank you!

_**Rating:**_ PG

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XIII_

**26. Sleeping**

/They used to be so little,/ Peter thinks quietly, playing with Edmund's motionless, clammy fingers as he remembers a time when a tiny hand rested on his much too big chest. /They are almost the same size as mine now./

Edmund just moans and rolls over in his sleep. Shivering.

**27. Waking**

"You're _awake_!" that is the grateful cry that brings Susan and Lucy running into their younger brother's sickroom the next morning.

Greeted thus by an undeniably tearful big brother, Edmund's face flames. With a huff of embarrassed irritation, he half-heartedly pushes Peter away from him as he struggles to sit up (considering he can do little else after two weeks of flu-induced bed-rest). "Of course I am, you great ninny!"

Peter falls back in his chair, smiling senselessly and trying in vain to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks, leaving Edmund to stare at him in complete disbelief for a grand total of three seconds, before the younger king groans and throws an arm clumsily around his neck.

Peter's strangled laugh as he is awkwardly pulled against Edmund makes every bit of embarrassment worth it.

_End Chapter_


	14. Overprotective

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Reviewers:**_ All _69_ of you, thank you! I hope you enjoy this next one!

_**Rating:**_ PG

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XIV_

**28. Overprotective**

He finds his brother sitting on the edge of one of the bluffs overlooking Cair Paravel and the Eastern Sea. Even before Edmund sits down, Peter begins to speak, bowing his head and pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes as tears start streaming silently down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Ed," he whispers, voice rough, "I'm sorry. I know…I know you're not a baby anymore and that you don't always need my protection, but…_but_--"

Peter cuts himself off with a gasp as Edmund's fingers reach up and catch a few sparkling tears as they slide down his skin. "Edmund?" he murmurs, not quite daring to lift his head.

Edmund smiles sadly. "You feel too deeply, Peter," he responds softly, "you always have. And that's not a bad thing. But it hurts you," his voice quiets, "_I_ hurt you. I'm sorry."

This time Peter _does_ lift his head. Before he can open his mouth to object, however, Edmund presses his fingers to it, "Hush, you idiot," but the voice he speaks with is tender, "I'm allowed to apologize, too. I just hope you know," and he removes his fingers to rub them gently along his older brother's cheek, "that the only reason I get irritated with you is because I love you."

_End Chapter_


	15. Sixth Sense

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ ::grins:: Two more chapters up to bat. I was so nervous last night about my first day of practicum that I stayed up late writing these two drabbles (when I really shouldn't have ::winks::). But now I'm practically over the moon because I'm back in the classroom and got so ridiculously lucky to be assigned to my particular cooperating teacher that it isn't even funny. In any case, I think the next chapter (although this one isn't bad, either) is one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy both!

_**Reviewers:**_ All _78_ of you, thank you so much!

_**Rating:**_ PG

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XV_

**29. Sixth Sense**

Lucy and Susan call it their "other-sense," and their advisors and friends tend to agree:

Both Peter and Edmund have a sort of sensibility (which, incidentally, can make them act completely _in_sensible) when it comes to each other. Whenever something has gone wrong, or something does not feel exactly right, both boys become edgy and uncomfortable, nervous and (often) nearly frantic—able to sense each other's danger, and going wild because they sometimes cannot do anything about it.

They wonder why Lucy has taken to carrying twice the prescribed amount of sedatives in her medical kit.

_End Chapter_


	16. Five Senses

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C.S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Rating:**_ T

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XVI_

**30. Scent**

It is when Edmund smells cinnamon spice—even under sweat and copper—that he knows he is safe. Sturdy arms slide gently underneath his back and knees, and Edmund turns, burying his head and nose in Peter's tabard-covered chest.

**31. Sound**

The rhythmic _thud, thud_..._thud, thud_ of Peter's heart against his cheek and in his ear lulls Edmund off into a blessedly unconscious state.

**32. Sight**

Edmund's first sight when he wakes is of agonizingly relieved blue eyes set in a haggard face.

**33. Taste**

When Peter leans down to hug him with arms fierce and tight, Edmund tastes salt on his lips.

**34. Touch**

The pressure on Peter's cheek is small, but when Edmund leans up into him, it burns his older brother with the fire of a thousand suns.

_End Chapter_


	17. Fear, Safety, & Surrender

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Reviewers:**_ All _96_ of you, thank you! ::mischievous grin:: It's Peter's turn now, so I really hope you like this next chapter—I know I certainly do!

_**Rating:**_ T

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XVII_

**35. Fear**

"How many do you suppose there are, Ed?" Peter asks, uneasily surveying the multitude of wyvern packs getting ready to crest the hill. His sweaty palm slips off the hilt of his sword.

Edmund presses his lips together in a grim line. "More than we can comfortably take on our own. But we don't have much of a choice on the matter, do we?" Peter opens his mouth, but Edmund quickly beats him to it, "And don't even _think_ of trying to take them on your own. I'm not leaving you."

Peter frowns, but does not receive the chance to object any further.

The sound of an Archenlandish hunting horn splitting the mid-morning air is at once the most wonderful and most terrifying sound either brother has ever heard.

**36. Safety**

When it is all over, Edmund scrambles over to his older brother's broken body, ignoring the scream of his own wounds and gingerly pulling him into his lap.

It is a sixteen-year-old body he cradles, though his brother has faced things men twice his age dare not.

Peter is just coherent enough to groan and stir against him. "Eddy?" he mumbles. " 'S'at you?"

Edmund chokes on a tremulous laugh. "Lion _alive_, Peter," he gasps, squeezing him tight in trembling arms. "You nearly gave me a _heart attack_!"

"Sorry," Peter manages groggily, blinking with eyes far too clouded and pupils far too dilated to be healthy. His hand fumbles to reach up and awkwardly pat Edmund's cheek. " 'S'alright. 'S'nothing more…to worry about."

Edmund answers with another (rather more strangled) laugh. "You'll forgive me when I say I respectfully beg to differ."

Peter blinks as he is gathered into Edmund's chest. " 'S'not…for _you_ to worry about," he protests feebly, half-heartedly pushing at his younger brother.

Edmund snorts wetly. "Then you'll _also_ not object when I say I respectfully beg to differ on _that_, as well."

Peter frowns against Edmund's chest, waving a finger vaguely in the direction of his face. "You…'re im…_possible_," he slurs.

When the High King's body, which has, until now, done its best to curl up like a babe's in his younger brother's arms, abruptly goes slack, Edmund _does_ have a heart attack, "_Peter_!" he cries.

**37. Surrender**

When Peter wakes up, it is to dim, unfamiliar surroundings and an even dimmer (though much more familiar) outline sitting on the edge of a spectacularly comfortable bed. "Eddy?" mumbled. "Where are we?"

Edmund's body shifts. "Archenland," replied tightly, "and it is purely by Aslan's grace we were brought aid by King Lune's hunting party at all."

"Oh," Peter's response is mild, and not entirely there. He has yet to completely put two and two together, but when he does, the four is rather spectacular, "Are you all right?"

Edmund explodes. "You bloody lummox, of _course_ I'm not all right! _You almost_ _died_!"

"But I didn't," Peter offers simply, reaching up a hand for Edmund's face when he realizes his younger brother is still trembling. "Eddy?" he whispers again, pressing his hand tenderly to Edmund's cheek.

Edmund crumples.

As he begins to sob in earnest against Peter's bedclothes, his older brother's hand settles gently on his hair and lightly strokes it.

_End Chapter_


	18. Apology & Forgiveness

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ ::grins:: Since I've seen a run of Peter-Edmund brother-fics set in _LWW_ recently, I figured I may as well contribute since it was _LWW_ that caused me to fall in love with their relationship (and their characters ::grins again::) in the first place. It still remains my favorite of the Narnia films (though _VoDT _and _LB_ are my favorites of the books) and will probably remain so even after the _VoDT_ movie comes out. It also helps that I'm down with a cold and in the mood for some serious brother-fluff (::grins sheepishly:: no matter that there is a decent amount of angst to go with it). Please enjoy!

_**Reviewers:**_ All _108_ of you, thank you so much!

_**Rating:**_ K

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XVIII_

**38. Apology**

"Ed?"

The small figure at the balcony rail turns and offers Peter a weak smile, before going back to his stargazing without really saying anything else. Peter frowns, thoughtfully chewing on his bottom lip. He's never really done anything like this before, a sin he has been trying to remedy since Aslan returned Edmund to his family's fold. But it is not easy—he has never really _known_ Edmund before this.

"Why aren't you at the party, High King?"

Edmund's soft voice breaks through the slightly awkward silence, causing his older brother to start and jerk in surprise. The words flee his lips before he has a chance to even really process them, "I missed you."

Hence the very vivid coloring of his cheeks seconds later.

It is perhaps not the most logical thing to say—Susan is the one who is logical about these matters—but it has the (accidentally) desired impact nonetheless. Where Edmund stands at the balcony rail, the younger boy stiffens and his breathing goes uneven. "Pete…?" his brother's voice is oddly stilted and he turns slightly, almost shyly, so that Peter is now studying his profile in the moonlight. The note of hope in his voice is almost painful to hear.

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, but deciding he may as well go with it, Peter leaves the threshold between balcony and Great Hall, coming to stand beside his brother at the rail. Rather unable to help himself, he curls an arm around Edmund's shoulders, burying his nose in the younger boy's hair, "I've missed you for a while now, actually," he admits softly. They both know he is not merely speaking of their coronation ball.

Edmund smells sweet and warm and alive. Peter has not noticed this before because…well…he hasn't noticed it before. Edmund never _let_ him notice it before.

But he does now, and that realization and reminder of all that _could have been_, _was_, and _isn't_ brings tears to his eyes. "I'm sorry," he finds himself whispering into the ebony strands against his cheek. His voice breaks. "I am so, so sorry."

**39. Forgiveness**

Peter has been many things to Edmund over the years: companion, co-conspirator, confounder…He has also been a prick, a prat, and other much less savory names that cause Edmund's cheeks to burn with shame whenever he remembers them. Caring, compassionate, concerned—loving, even affectionate…these are all words that have only recently entered his vocabulary when describing Peter.

It isn't that his brother loves him any less than their sisters; it's just that there has always been a distance between them that he cannot seem to cross (though now he wonders if he ever really tried hard enough).

This Peter that is with him now: the tender, sorrowful, grieving one…this is a Peter he has never known before and is vastly unfamiliar with. It is new and it is frightening. He is not used to being the sole object of his brother's affection like this.

Peter seems to sense his unease, for he begins to pull away. But Edmund, who has come to several startling conclusions within the past few seconds, is unwilling to lose the warmth he has secretly craved for years now.

He grabs his brother's arm and pulls it tightly around his waist, burying his murmur and his tears against Peter's side, "I forgive you."

_End Chapter_


	19. Change

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C.S. Lewis.

_**Author's Note:**_ I promised myself I would not post another fanfic (no one said anything about writing them, though ::winks::) until all my major course work was done. But fanfiction, unfortunately, is an (sometimes detrimental) addiction and I wanted to get _something_ out before I went completely crazy ::winks again::. I may or may not be posting Chapter 21 of _Keeping the Faith_ next—I wanted to get out a holiday fanfic before Christmas, so we'll see. In any case, please enjoy this new drabble!

_**Rating:**_ PG

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XIX_

**40. Change**

Peter's transformation from child to adult happens gradually. So much so, that by the time he is aware of it, he has already so fully embraced his new role that he cannot back out of it, should he ever want to.

He already knows that he has changed too much to even entertain the thought.

It comes in the form of kisses he once never accepted from Susan; comfort he never used to accept from Lucy. It comes in the form of Edmund's sweats and shakes when his brother no longer cries out for their parents but for Peter, begging him to make whatever terror has him in its grasp release him.

Change manifests itself in panics and frights whenever Lucy or Edmund are particularly reckless, or whenever Susan is particularly foolish. It appears in his sudden understanding of what it must have cost his mother to send her children off to the countryside and a stranger's home, and his father to leave his family behind and march off to war. It is defined in his parents' bravery and the meaning of "sacrifice" (although, truly, he thinks Edmund must have learned that first).

But mostly, _change _(for Peter) is the realization that no matter how much losing him may hurt or frighten his siblings, it is far, _far_ worse for him to imagine his life without them.

_End Chapter_


	20. Breakdown

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ Is anyone else starting to feel impatient for when the _VoDT_ movie comes out (hence why I've started a run of _VoDT_ fanfiction)? ::grins:: Just curious. I hope you all enjoy this next bit of drabble!

_**Rating:**_ T

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XX_

**41. Breakdown**

The first night after they return from Aunt Alberta's and Uncle Harold's (after a tearful goodbye between the cousins), Edmund surprises his older brother by hovering uncertainly in the doorway of the sixteen-year-old's room.

It occurs to Peter that his younger brother looks completely miserable and rather lost.

Sitting up from where he has been reading against the pillows, Peter places his book face down on the bed and watches his little brother cautiously. "Ed…?" he draws out the younger boy's nickname (for they _are_ boys here).

Shivering, Edmund briskly rubs his arms and steps into the room. "Pete, um…can I…?" he gestures helplessly between himself and the empty half of his brother's bed.

Peter stares at him a few minutes in puzzled curiosity before comprehension dawns and he mouths an "ah." Something much softer fills his face as he turns down the covers, wordlessly inviting his younger brother to crawl in underneath the sheets beside him.

He is frightened by the amount of gratitude that fills Edmund's face and it only triples when his clearly upset younger brother slips into the bed next to him, giving his ribs such a hard squeeze that _Peter_ is the one who bites back a squeak.

Peter's hands curl tightly in the fabric stretched across Edmund's back. "Ed?" he whispers into the ebony hair.

The dark head shakes and the shoulders start to tremble.

Peter gives up trying to find an answer, choosing instead to bend down and patter his little brother's nose, forehead, and cheeks with kisses.

When Edmund starts crying, Peter kisses his eyelids, too.

_End Chapter_


	21. Before & After

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi, all ::waves::! I wanted to get this next chapter up of _Pinpoints of Light_ (though I ought to be updating _Keeping the Faith _and _Nighttime Demons_ ::sheepish smile::). I've been wanting to write these particular drabbles for a while, so here you go! I hope you enjoy!

_**Reviewers:**_ All _160_ of you, thank you so much!

_**Rating:**_ T

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XXI_

**42. Before**

"Hurry up, Peter! We're going to be late!"

There is a crash and a yell, and Edmund winces as he imagines the mess Peter's room is going to be when they return from the train station.

Two seconds later, a slightly frazzled Peter appears on the top step, hopping on one foot as he struggles to pull on his shoe at the same time he attempts to shrug into his jacket. A piece of buttered toast is clenched between his teeth and Edmund warily eyes the staircase as his brother balances precariously on its edge.

Luckily for Edmund's continued sanity and Peter's further health, his older brother successfully finishes dressing without additional bodily harm.

When Peter joins him at the bottom of the steps, Edmund informs him wryly, "You could have eaten breakfast, you know. Susan's git of a beau or no."

Peter flashes him a grin around his toast that more closely resembles a grimace.

Edmund sighs, fingering the box in his pocket. "Let's go."

He cracks open the front door and they head out into the mid-May morning sun.

**43. After**

When Peter and Edmund come to, instead of looking around, rubbing his eyes over and over, and dumbly mouthing "_Blimey_" at their lush, sun-dappled surroundings (as Peter is), Edmund pulls back his fist and slams it into his older brother's jaw. "You flaming _idiot_!" he snarls, as Peter goes sprawling backwards onto the ground.

Peter sits up with a groan, gingerly touching his jaw.

"You idiot, you idiot, you idiot!" Edmund is all but hysterical. He presses his eyes tightly shut and a few tears squeeze out of their corners. "You could have _died_!"

Peter stumbles to his feet, ignoring the fact that his jaw should be swollen—or, at least, smarting very badly—and staggers over to his little brother, tightly gripping his shoulder. "Don't panic or anything, Ed," he mutters, "but I think we _did_ die. That train…" he trails off.

Edmund shuts up as a balmy breeze teases softly through his hair.

_End Chapter_


	22. Life & Death

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey, everyone! These drabbles immediately follow those in the previous chapter (or, at least, "Life" does ::sheepish smile::). ::shrugs:: What can I say, I love the idea of seeing the "missing moments" that C. S. Lewis does not include in _The Last Battle_; from that arose "Life" and "Death." Please enjoy!

_**Reviewers:**_ All _185_ of you, thank you!

_**Rating:**_ T

_Pinpoints of Light_

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XXII_

**44. Life**

"Peter! Edmund!"

Lucy's bright cry startles her older brothers from their staring match, and they whirl around, squinting against the bright sunlight as they try and locate their younger sister.

When Peter finally spots her, his face tightens so much that it physically pains Edmund to look at him. So he turns away, shading his eyes so that neither of his siblings can see the tears that rapidly collect in their corners.

"_Lucy_!"

Edmund winces when their older brother's voice cracks, and hears Peter's footsteps pound towards their little sister. But he understands.

It is not difficult to settle with his own death—he has been close to death too many times for it to frighten him any longer. And he daren't wish Peter had lived (he knows without saying that it would have utterly destroyed his brother), but _Lu_…Lu who has always been so full of life and light…could any world be quite so cruel?

However, when Edmund finally steels himself and glances up, he realizes he must never have properly looked at Lucy before. For she has never looked so alive as she does now, when her dancing blue eyes lift to twinkle merrily at him over Peter's shoulder.

**45. Death**

With a roar that rents the heavens, Aslan throws back his head: "Time! _TIME_!" he rumbles.

Through the Door, Jill watches as a large, starless patch grows and grows, resolving itself into the form of a man whose size dwarfs even the tallest mountain of Ettinsmoor. And she remembers, with a thrill, the March Warden of the Underworld's long ago words to Puddleglum:

"_His name is Father Time…and they say he will wake on the day the world ends."_

They come back to her now, at the very apex of disaster, and Jill gives a short, sharp little cry: "_No_! Oh, no!" promptly throwing herself at a much graver, much sadder Eustace, who puts his arms around his trembling best friend's shoulders as she starts to cry.

Peter senses the shift in his cousin, and promptly whirls around to face him, demanding, "What? What is it?"

Pressing kisses to Jill's forehead, cheeks, and hair, trying to hush her, Eustace raises his eyes to his eldest cousin, face tight, "Narnia's _dying_, Pete," he advises softly. "Her time is at an end."

His oldest cousin sucks in a sharp breath, and Lucy, who has overheard, utters a soft, pained cry.

Eustace sees Peter wince, and watches as he gently pulls Lucy into his arms. The odd mixture of starlight, moonshine, and sunlight glints off the tears that have slowly began trickling down Peter's cheeks; he shuts his eyes briefly, giving Lucy a hard squeeze, before turning and offering his arm to Edmund.

When Edmund slips into his brother's arm without a word, Eustace watches Peter kiss his dark head before allowing it to burrow into his shoulder.

It is difficult to ignore the tremors that wrack his cousins' huddle, and it hurts Eustace somewhere very deep to see them like this, even though he understands. After all, they have loved Narnia far longer than Eustace and Jill have, and although the Professor and Aunt Polly have seen it birthed, they never served it—not like his cousins have, with their very blood.

_End Chapter_


	23. Reunions

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ Hi, folks! A bit of a longer chapter for you all—and a bit of hopeful speculation on my part ::grins::. The first drabble was inspired by the clip at the end of the _VoDT_ trailer with the four Pevensies and Aslan; the second drabble was inspired by, if you believe it, the BBC version of _The Silver Chair_. Eustace may seem a bit OOC (and apologies if he is), but that particular drabble has been stuck in my head since _forever_. I hope you enjoy!

_**Reviewers:**_ All _197_ of you, thank you!

_**Rating:**_ PG

_Pinpoints of Light_

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XXIII_

**46. Reunion (1)**

As soon as Peter stumbles to his feet, he finds his arms full of Lucy.

"Peter!" Lucy's voice sings out clearly over the crashing of the waves against the shore.

"Well," he gasps, squeezing her tight, "hello to you, too."

She laughs brightly, but before he can remark on anything (like where on earth are they), she dances back, grinning warmly, and a 5' 10" bundle of dark hair, dark eyes, and boyish energy barrels into him.

"Peter!" Edmund's voice is relieved, delighted, and warm all at once, and the strength of his embrace nearly cracks Peter's ribs.

"Ed…" he manages to gasp around the younger boy's crushing hug, winding his arms around his baby brother, "'lo."

He is unable to say much else as Edmund suddenly presses his nose firmly into Peter's collar bone and inhales deeply, shoulders faintly trembling.

It takes his big brother a few seconds to realize the thirteen-year-old is trying to memorize his scent (or rather, he has already memorized it and is trying to confirm that it is really him).

He fixes Lucy with a puzzled glance (if edged with panic) and wraps his arms around Edmund. "What happened?"

Lucy bites back a watery giggle. "I think he missed you."

**47. Reunion (2)**

When Eustace barrels out of the Experiment House and down its stone steps, it does not take him long to spot his three cousins. Even among all the other children and their families, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy stand out.

As he has come to find out, that has always been the case.

Edmund spots him first, and really, that is hardly surprising. He has become fiercely protective of his younger cousin since Narnia and it takes little to transfer it over into this world, too.

Lucy jokes it is like having another brother. Eustace has changed enough to be both immensely grateful and utterly annoyed about it. But it is a fond sort of annoyance and, truthfully, he cherishes it.

When he catches sight of the younger boy, Edmund stops tugging his valise out of the taxicab in favor of waving and hollering warmly, "Oy, you blighter! Get down here!" and Eustace finds it very easy to forget that he is at the Experiment House, among people (save one) who would never approve of the closely knit bond he shares with his cousins.

Instead, he remembers (quite clearly) how much he has literally _ached_ during recent weeks to have his cousins with him—particularly during his and Jill's trip to Narnia.

Small wonder, then, that when confronted by said cousins, he arrows straight for the one that has been foremost in his thoughts.

It is, therefore, a very startled Edmund who finds himself with an armful of trembling younger cousin. "_Oof_! Eustace?" he demands, an edge of panic to his voice.

Eustace simply shakes his head (rather violently) and buries his face in the older boy's chest.

Edmund is understandably alarmed when his shirt rapidly grows damp beneath his cousin's cheek. "Eustace…talk to me. What happened?"

Eustace's response is half-sob, half-gasp: "We got back into Narnia."

His fourteen-year-old cousin's answer is half-dazzled, half-scandalized, "You did _what_? Who's we? Gone where? And why on _earth_ are you crying if you just got back?"

"I-I think I just realize how much I missed you," came the hiccupped, unsteady laugh.

He is only a little surprised that he does not feel more embarrassed about his spectacular loss of control. He has never felt embarrassed, really, with Edmund.

It allows him to promptly bury his face back against Edmund's chest.

A low, amused chuckle comes from Peter's general direction, and Eustace feels his oldest cousin's hand smooth gently down the back of his head.

"Not funny, Peter," Edmund snaps tightly.

"I beg to differ, little brother." As Lucy's arms slip around Eustace's waist and lightly squeeze, Peter chuckles again, "Especially when you consider the first thing _you_ did when you saw _me_ after the voyage with Caspian was the exact same thing. Scared me silly, too."

Edmund huffs, but can't really object.

_End Chapter_


	24. Birthday

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ So ::sighs:: I could have split this up into several different drabbles, but I just couldn't ::grins sheepishly::. Really, I think I like this better anyway (even if it is, technically, not a drabble—more like a drabble multiplied to the tenth power and then some). I hope you do, too! Please enjoy!

_**Reviewers:**_ All _211_ of you, thank you so much!

_**Rating:**_ T

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XXIV_

**48. Birthday**

The storm blows up suddenly, with little warning. As soon as they can, Edmund and Peter rein their horses and make for the shelter of one of the many nearby caves. Peter ducks in, laughing breathlessly and leading his horse inside. Edmund immediately follows with his own mount.

Once the animals are tethered and their packs untied, Edmund shakes out his hair and glares at Peter from where he stands in the middle of the cave. "This—is all—_your_ fault," he growls softly, gesturing to his soaked leggings and tunic.

Peter grins, pulling out a spare tunic to towel his hair dry. "Would you rather be back at the castle with Susan upending everything?"

Edmund grimaces and pulls out a tunic of his own. "I'd rather be _dry_, but I guess I can sacrifice comfort for sanity. Honestly, why is she worrying about it _now_? The delegation from Galma is not due for at least another _week_."

Peter bites back another grin, knowing that the delegation from Galma is only a cover story for Susan's _true_ purpose—it is Edmund's eighteenth birthday tonight and the girls intend to surprise him when the two of them return. Even now, despite the rain and the lightning and the wind, their subjects are trickling in from all over.

So Peter shrugs and lightly flicks excess water at his brother. "You know how Susan gets about these things."

Edmund rolls his eyes and returns the gesture. "Yes. Completely unreasonable."

Peter can no longer contain his grin and Edmund lofts an eyebrow. His older brother merely chuckles. The younger king has given him several such looks today, as Peter has been (according to his little brother), "worryingly cheerful."

But it has been a while since it was just the two of them, and Peter cherishes the time they spend together (even if it is part of Susan's plan to keep Edmund distracted).

The older king unrolls the blanket they used earlier today on the beach and spreads it on the sandy floor of the cave. Sitting down on it, Peter smirks gently up at Edmund and wordlessly motions for his little brother to join him.

Edmund returns it and plops down next to him, wrapping the extra tunic around his shoulders for warmth. Before he can object, Peter's arm snakes around his waist and pulls him gently into his side.

It is not a moment too soon: Edmund jumps as a crack of thunder suddenly splits the air.

Peter chuckles softly and lightly pats his arm, causing his younger brother to scowl.

The older king merely smirks, amusement lighting his features. The younger king huffs and crosses his arms over his chest…but jumps again at the next rumble of thunder.

This time, Peter full out laughs. "Still don't like storms, do you, Ed?"

Edmund frowns deeply. "I like storms _well enough_…when I'm inside. But having a front row seat when Mother Nature unleashes all of her fury was _not_ what I had in mind when I agreed to this ride."

Peter grins. "Well, it certainly makes things interesting, doesn't it?"

Edmund merely scowls, turning away and pointedly ignoring him.

Peter chuckles. "Come now, Eddy, don't be like that. I haven't even given you your birthday gift, yet."

Edmund's head snaps around, complete bewilderment swiftly verging on shock decorating his face: "Birthday gift?"

"You forgot all about it, didn't you?" his older brother remarks knowingly, grinning.

Edmund blushes fiercely, running his hand sheepishly through his hair. "Um…maybe?"

Peter snorts warmly and shakes his head. "You're hopeless, little brother."

Edmund frowns and opens his mouth to retort, but Peter quickly interrupts him, "Here," lifting a gold chain off his neck and dropping it without too much ceremony over his head. It is a minutely carved, intricately detailed Lion's head pendant that falls at Edmund's heart.

His little brother's breath catches in his throat and his hand comes up to cradle it.

Peter smiles. "You know what this is, don't you?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Edmund nods.

"It is said that Thalmond Hammer-Hand forged this for King Frank on his coronation day. The gold," Peter's index finger gently traces the outline of the Lion's profile, "was taken from the Golden Tree that first day. The ruby," Peter runs his thumb over the Lion's eye, "from the Moles' first Digs and the same of the diamonds…" his thumb continues it course, rubbing over the Lion's teeth. He finally glances up at Edmund, who has tears silently tracking down his cheeks as he watches him. "Traditionally, it is passed down from the king to his firstborn son…as an omen of protection…" Peter smiles tenderly, resting his hand against his younger brother's cheek, "But I want _you_ to have it, Ed." His smile fades and he swallows, catching a tear with his thumb, "I've…I've never put much stock in myths, even in spite of being here, in Narnia, but if this can protect you when I'm not there…I'll believe it gladly. Keep it close to you, Ed. Wear it always. If it calls Aslan or Aslan's servants to you, so much the better. I need to know you'll be safe."

Edmund swallows several times in quick succession, trying to string together a coherent sentence with little success. "Peter…I can't-"

Peter's blue eyes are oddly intense. "Yes…you _can_…" He grips his little brother's forearms and gives him a firm shake, "You _have_ to. _Please_, Edmund...promise me-"

The younger king shakes his head rapidly, blinking back tears. "Peter…I _can't_. If you have children one day…Aslan willing…your son will-"

A light flares in Peter's eyes. "Is _that_ why you won't accept it? Oh, _Edmund_…"

His little brother blushes. "You…you could have them one day, you know. You're twenty-one and I don't want-"

He gasps and clutches Peter's tunic sleeve as lightning suddenly illuminates the entire cave, followed barely a second later by a sharp crack of thunder.

Peter smirks tenderly, curling his arm around the younger king's shoulders, "Little brother…" Edmund isn't sure how Peter can stuff so much love and affection into two simple words, but the older king manages it. "Yes, I may have children one day…and when I do—_if_ I do—as their uncle, you can pass it on to whomever you deem fit. _Much_ later. But for now…I _want_ you to have it, Ed. You are my most trusted knight. You are also my brother, and my best friend. And…" he hesitates, lightly fingering the necklace, "maybe just a little…I want you to keep something for yourself for once."

Edmund presses his lips together and his eyebrows knit rather severely. On anyone else, his expression could have been called displeasure. But Peter knows Edmund, better than anyone (even their sisters can attest to that), and he suspects that it is far more likely that Edmund is only moments away from breaking down completely on his big brother's shoulder.

But Peter means every word of it. His brother is everything a king (and a knight) should be: skilled, just, loyal, faithful, brave, noble, _selfless_…but Edmund has never been very confident in himself or his abilities. He believes everyone except himself is worthy of all that he can give…and more...but if someone tries to return even a portion of what he has sacrificed (and his siblings have often tried), Edmund responds…well, like he does now.

He gives a muffled sob and Peter crushes him in his arms, burying half a dozen kisses in his dark hair.

"Happy Birthday, Ed," he whispers, blinking back tears.

_End Chapter_


	25. Sickness & Health

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, you can leave fan fiction alone for awhile (or writing, for that matter), but you always circle back to it sooner or later ::sighs, then grins::. That was definitely the case here. I blame _VoDT_ for it—though I haven't seen it, yet (I promised my mother I'd wait to see it with her), I have heard so many good things about it that I'm trying to get rid of the Narnia bug ::winks::; not that I think I ever will. Please enjoy these next two drabbles—I'm a teacher and my school has a snow day tomorrow, so I figured I get these out!

_**Reviewers:**_ All _228 _of you, thank you!

_**Rating:**_ T

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XXV_

**49. Sickness**

"Pete? I'm back."

The call is muffled, and comes from behind the door to their dorm room several hours after Edmund has left for classes.

Glancing up from his reading, Peter smiles brightly from where he sits propped up against the headboard of his bed. The door swings open to admit his gangly younger brother, who is fighting to undo his tie.

As he has done for the past week and a half, Edmund drops his rucksack at his desk and makes his way over to Peter.

Smiling when he sees his older brother sitting up in bed and reading, Edmund leans over and kisses the sixteen-year-old's forehead. "Hey…how are you feeling?" he murmurs, pulling back to study Peter's face as he finally wrestles his tie free.

He is pleased to see the bright fever marks have faded from his brother's cheeks.

"Much better," Peter acknowledges softly with a gentle smile. "I know you've been losing sleep over me. Thank you."

Noticing his brother's choice of reading material (what reason could he possibly have to read the Holy Bible?), Edmund raises an eyebrow, but trusts Peter will explain it later. Instead, he glances up with a small, very warm smile. "You're welcome, Pete."

Carefully setting aside the Bible for later reading, Peter folds his hands in his lap and regards his little brother expectantly.

Bemused (and not so little _a__mused_), Edmund raises his other eyebrow, a tiny grin twitching at his lips. "Yes?"

Peter executes a very believable version of Lucy's pout. "Am I allowed out of bed, yet?"

It startles a laugh from Edmund. "I'd say so, yes."

His older brother's face lights up with glee. Tossing back the covers, Peter eagerly scrambles out of bed and hurries to throw on a fresh set of clothes.

Almost before Edmund has pulled a sweater over his uniform, Peter is done and bouncing impatiently in place behind him. "Let's go out somewhere, Ed." When Edmund looks thoughtful, Peter wheedles, "_Please_?"

Edmund grins, attempting to pull his sweater the rest of the way over his head. "Keep your shirt on," his remark is muffled by the fabric.

Peter rolls his eyes and, grabbing the sweater's hem, deftly yanks it down. "_Now_ can we go?"

His younger brother laughs brightly. "All right…Lion's Mane!" Shaking his head, Edmund lets his laughter mellow into a smile and holds his hand out to Peter. "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

Curiously raising an eyebrow, Peter grins, and wraps his hand around Edmund's, allowing his little brother to pull him towards the door.

**50. Health**

"Ed!" Warm laughter fills the corridor outside her door. "Ed…where are we going?"

The solitary occupant of the office looks up from her book and tea, wearing a puzzled, if fond, smile as she listens to the eager, boyish glee echoing down the hallway.

"Come on, Peter…come on! I really want you to meet her."

She barely has time to wonder who this "her" is, when the door to her office suddenly bursts open and a laughing, breathless Edmund Pevensie tumbles into her room.

"Mrs. Kurt!" he exclaims. "Mrs. Kurt!"

Sitting erect at her desk, Polly Kurt, née Plummer, stares at the glow emitting from the boy's face in waves.

/Dear Aslan, he's actually _smiling_!/

She has not seen him in a few years, but the transformation from the sullen, pale child she remembers is dramatic.

Detecting her shock, the boy grins…then glances over his shoulder, fondly rolling his dark eyes. "Oh, get in here."

Before she can so much as blink, he reaches back and gently jerks someone into the room to stand beside him; an older, tousle-headed someone who staggers through the door, nearly tripping as he tries to regain his balance.

Continuing to hold him upright, Edmund turns back to Polly with a brilliant (if mellowed) grin. "You asked me once what I loved best about my family…I asked you once what you meant by 'love'…"

At the slow, tender smile spreading across his face, Polly's breathing hitches.

"I'd like you to meet the person who taught me its meaning," he murmurs softly.

The taller lad at his side jerks, raising his head from where he has carefully been straightening, and stares at his counterpart.

Edmund merely smiles at him and turns the older boy to face Polly. "My brother," he offers simply, a wealth of emotion apparent in the title.

Blue eyes, golden hair, tan skin, and broadly built, Peter Pevensie is in every way his younger brother's opposite. "Hello," he greets bemusedly, holding out his hand for her to shake, "it is very nice to meet you."

Polly straightens even more.

"_You should see them, Polly. They are as like each other as night and day, but never, in all my years, have I encountered a bond as close as these two boys—young men, really—share."_

Polly's small smile grows as she stands and stretches out her hand for the older boy to shake, /Oh, Diggory, if only you knew. These are the children, then? The ones who got into Narnia?/

"I am pleased, as well, Peter Pevensie," she murmurs, smiling even more as Edmund gives her a broad grin and drapes himself comfortably over his brother's shoulders. Tears prick in her eyes. "So very pleased, indeed."

She lets the tears slip unashamedly when Peter registers the extra weight and turns to gaze tenderly at his brother's face.

When pale forehead touches tan cheek, Polly has to blink back more tears, lest they start flooding down her face.

She smiles: /Oh, they've got into Narnia, all right. They fairly blaze with it—the Lion's love./

Clearing her throat and smiling as she receives two rather puzzled glances, she murmurs, "Let me do this right…" In front of two very stunned young men, she dips into a graceful curtsy, "Aslan's blessings upon you, your Majesties."

_End Chapter_


	26. Revelations

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, well! Here's the next three installments of my not-drabble drabbles and I hope you enjoy them thoroughly. These three drabbles are a continuation of "Sickness" and "Health," and they take place about three hours after "Health." They give a little more background about what happened to make Edmund change so much. Kudos to _**Berserker Nightwitch**_ for figuring out that these drabbles tie-in with _All Things Have Their Time_ ::grins::. Anyone who likes my stories, go and explore her deviantART profile (_**yoru-magi**_)—she's done some wonderful fanart for a few of my stories, including this one!

_**Reviewers:**_ All _250_ of you, thank you! Please enjoy this next chapter!

_**Rating:**_ T/M (for some highly upset older brothers)

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XXVI_

**51. Revelation (1)**

Three hours later, two stunned kings emerge from Mrs. Kurt's office, their minds whirling.

"The Lady Polly," Peter finally breathes when they are alone and heading back down the corridor. Turning to his brother, blue eyes fairly blazing, he exclaims breathlessly, "Aslan, Ed, do you realize…?"

Edmund smirks, gently patting the older boy on his head. "Yes, Pete, it was real, but we already knew that."

"No! I mean, of course it was real, but-"

Edmund laughs. "Peter, we figured _that_ out already, too. The Professor practically told us himself!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Peter scowls, pouting childishly. "Well, there's one thing _I_ haven't figured out, yet."

Amused by his older brother's display, Edmund raises a dark eyebrow. "And what might that be, my liege?"

Peter stops so abruptly that Edmund overshoots him by three feet and has to backtrack. "Pete?" he asks, jerking around and very nearly panicking (he still isn't entirely sure Peter is _really_ as healthy as he seems).

His older brother snorts softly, reaching up to curl his hand around Edmund's cheek. "Calm down, you git. I'm fine." He strokes his brother's cheek with his thumb and suddenly leans down, seriously meeting the thirteen-year-old's eyes.

"Peter?" there is an odd note to his younger brother's voice as Edmund wraps his hand around the older boy's.

A thousand emotions fill Peter's face. "Ed, just tell me one thing…"

Unable to speak for the lump in his throat, Edmund nods.

"How on earth could I have been the one who taught you how to love."

He snorts thickly. "Just by being you, Pete…"

**52. Revelation (2)**

(Seventeen Years Ago by Narnian Reckoning)

He expects the tears. He does not expect the tirade:

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've put me through these past few days?" his brother's voice is tight and a demand. "How worried I was? How much you _scared_ me? You had _hypothermia_, Edmund! Your body was ice cold by the time we found you and your skin was so bloody _blue_ that for a minute I thought you were _dead_! You _could_ have died if we hadn't found you when we did! Then you wouldn't wake up no matter _how_ much I warmed you up…! You didn't even start shivering until three _hours_ later! Honestly, Ed, were you thinking at _all_…?"

Bewildered, Edmund leans back into the pillows propped behind him and lets Peter continue his rant uninterrupted. He is a little more preoccupied with the warm feeling coursing through his veins and coiling in his stomach.

Despite his older brother's clear ire, and despite the fact that most of that ire is directed at him, Edmund can only think, with a hazy sort of joy, how wonderful his brother is.

"…_Well_? What do you have to say for yourself?"

What does he have to say for himself? What _can_ he say?

"I love you."

Peter's jaw unhinges. "What?" he breathes, any anger (and color) draining from his face.

"I love you," Edmund repeats, maybe a little bit in awe of what he is saying himself, "with all that I am and with all of my heart."

Overwhelmed, Peter promptly stumbles backward and sits on the floor, staring up at Edmund with wide, uncomprehending eyes.

As his brother continues to stare at him in mute shock, Edmund grows afraid he has broken him. "Pete?" he asks cautiously, twisting to lean over and gently brush away Peter's golden bangs with his fingers.

Thirty seconds later, Peter drops his head in his hands…and starts to cry.

Alarmed, Edmund immediately rolls off the bed, falling rather gracelessly half-into and half-out-of his older brother's lap.

Clumsily, Edmund fumbles to wrap his arms around Peter as the fourteen-year-old begins openly weeping.

IOIOIOIOIOI

By the time his older brother is through, Edmund's right shoulder is thoroughly drenched and he is barely able to breathe for the tight grip Peter has on his ribs.

"P-Peter?" he finally manages to gasp out. "By Aslan, wha-what…what did I…?"

Peter sucks in a sharp breath. "I love you, too," he hastily interrupts, voice trembling. He sucks in another sharp breath and releases a sob. "I love you, too."

Baffled and worried, Edmund can only sit there, holding Peter, as his brother proceeds to drench his other shoulder.

**53. Revelation (3)**

(Present Time)

"…Of course, it had been building up for quite a while by then. Granted, that was the first time I had ever told you I loved you, but I meant it more than I had ever meant anything before." Edmund breathes in shakily. "I know I don't say it nearly as often as I probably should, but that doesn't make it any less meaningful. Those words…they're special; they're powerful—and I don't want to say them unless it's a special moment. That was a special moment, Peter. I finally understood that, regardless of whatever I had done or whatever sins I had committed, you still loved me unconditionally. And I wanted _you_ to understand that I could finally admit to feeling the same way."

Quiet descends around the two kings once Edmund finishes. Peter has gone silent and pale at the memory, and Edmund anxiously studies his face, worried when his brother does not respond. "Pete…? Won't you say something?"

His brother finally chuckles thickly, bringing up both his hands to cradle Edmund's face. "There's not much I can say to that, Ed, except thank Aslan for you."

Edmund blushes, hiding the color of his cheek against Peter's skin. "You're welcome, Peter," he whispers.

_End Chapter_


	27. Bias

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing in this marvelous universe; it all belongs to C. S. Lewis and Walden Media.

_**Author's Note:**_ I came up with this one night after I had seen _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ again. Granted, it's more bookverse Susan than movieverse Susan (although some of that is in there, as well), but I hope I did the character justice.

_**Reviewers:**_ All _265_ of you, thank you!

_**Rating:**_ T/M (for slightly graphic imagery)

_.:Pinpoints of Light:._

_By Sentimental Star_

_Chapter XXVII_

**54. Bias**

When she forgets, Edmund tries to convince her to remember by asking, "Then how do you explain Eustace's transformation, Su?"

For all intents and purposes—in Susan's world, anyway—nothing of major significance has happened the summer Edmund and Lucy spent with their cousin in Cambridge (well, she remembers the naval officer in America, but her brother, she knows, isn't very interested in that).

Susan blinks at him via the mirror over her armoire and shrugs, carefully pinning back her dark hair. "He grew up. Do you think I look all right?"

Edmund sighs, and his shoulders drop. Susan pretends not to notice his weary countenance as he comes forward to help her pin a chestnut lock in place that she cannot quite reach. "You look beautiful, Su," he replies quietly, "as always."

She smiles at him.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Peter tries reminding her of Edmund's own transformation, as their little brother still cannot see the wondrous change within himself. "And what of Ed, Su?" her older brother challenges her softly. "You cannot just explain that away. You know how he was, before the Witch-"

It is a precious change for Peter, the one he covets the most, but Susan merely glances up at him in warm bemusement, gracefully tugging on her ankle boots where she sits in their father's chair. "What wonderful memories you all have. Wasn't the "witch" Mrs. Macready, the Professor's stuffy, old housekeeper? What a terror _she_ was. Edmund and Lucy were absolutely terrified of her! Of course, a few sharp lectures from her, and Edmund rapidly grew up. We should be grateful, I suppose…" she chuckles fondly. "Be a dear, won't you? Help me into my coat."

Peter presses his lips together unhappily, but complies. Reluctantly, he kisses her cheek. "Try not to stay out too late, Su. It's supposed to snow tonight."

She beams at him and promises she won't.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Lucy hands Susan her white gloves as the older girl heads for the door. It is more awkward with her little sister, because Lucy is the one sibling she _cannot_ hide this from.

"You should come with me, Lu," she gushes enthusiastically, straining to close the distance she imagines between them. "The food is scrumptious, and the boys ever so sweet…you would be the darling of the ball!"

Lucy doesn't seem to hear her—she merely looks at Susan, understanding and sorrow and grief swirling in her eyes. "When will you come back, Su?"

Susan smiles gently, adjusting her hat. "Probably late. You don't need to sit up, Lu—it will be long past your bedtime by the time I come back."

She kisses Lucy goodbye, even though her sister knows she deliberately misheard her question—and the silent one that accompanies it:

'_Why did you leave?'_

'_I grew up, Lu.'_

IOIOIOIOIOI

That is the explanation she gives everyone who asks: Eustace and Jill, Aunt Polly and the Professor…"_I grew up."_

Unfortunately, in her carefully constructed world, _growing up_ cannot explain why her brothers see blood in their dreams (even if those dreams explain why the two boys often wake up in the same bed); nor can it explain why a bloodied and beaten Lion flits through hers. It also does not explain why Lucy sees the same image, but copes with it with all the aplomb of a twenty-eight-year-old woman.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Susan tells her family and their friends that she has grown up, but even _she_ knows that is a lie.

_End Chapter_


End file.
